Question: Solve the equation. $f-\dfrac89 =\dfrac59$ $f=$
Explanation: Let's add to get $f$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} f-\dfrac89 &=\dfrac59 \\ \\ f-\dfrac89 {+\dfrac89}&= \dfrac59{+\dfrac89}~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }\dfrac89} \text{ to each side to get } f \text{ by itself }\\ \\ f-\cancel{ \dfrac89} {{+}\cancel{{\dfrac89}}}&= \dfrac59{+\dfrac89}\\ \\ f &= \dfrac59{+\dfrac89}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $f={\dfrac{13}9}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} f-\dfrac89 &=\dfrac59 \\\\ {\dfrac{13}9}-\dfrac89 &\stackrel{?}{=} \dfrac59 \\\\ \dfrac59 &= \dfrac59 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$